


Stories of the Glade

by SlashWriter2015



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bravery, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Not Many Tags to Add Yet, Polyamory, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: Thomas reflects on the Glade and his love for a certain blonde haired Glader who's stolen his heart





	1. Love Has A Name

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of drabbles I've written on my phone. All of them are in the same universe at different points of time in the Glade. Will end eventually with a big conclusion! Read on! Leave some love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reflects on his life and thinks about a certain blonde haired Glader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles I've written on my phone. The drabbles all take place in the same universe at different time periods. Will eventually end with a major conclusion chapter! Leave some love!

Love. Love is many things. Heartbreaking. Uplifting. Inspiring. Complex. Unique. That's what Thomas thought anyway. He was always the lover, the kind-hearted soul who sought out those who needed a shoulder to cry on or a pair of ears to listen. He was the softie, soft and yet so incredibly strong. He lifted the hearts of those around him. He fixed the spirits of those who followed him. He carried them, lead them, and protected them. He was unanimously voted leader of the Glade. He was well-loved and liked all around. However, there was one heart he had captured in particular, amongst all of the Gladers: Newt—stubborn, hard-headed, and headstrong Newt. He hadn't just captured Newt's heart, he had it in a vice-like grip. Thomas sat there on top of the hill, overlooking the Glade and its inhabitants milling about and doing their daily tasks. He peered into the sky, his mind at ease. He felt the tall grass around him move in the wind, brushing his skin. He thought of the well-liked Glader, his second in command. He thought of those eyes, the warmth they held, the secrets they hid. He thought of how they looked when staring into his own, filled with admiration and. . .and love. Yes, love. Thomas knew it. Newt knew it. There wasn't any way to hide the fact that Newt and Thomas had, ultimately, fallen head over heels for each other since the day they'd met, when Thomas had been brought up in the Box, no memories of his past life, and had been labeled a Greenie. That was four years ago. He always thought it had seemed just like yesterday, in the grand scheme of things. Now he sat here, overlooking the valley that the Gladers had called home since before even he had come along. The walls of the Maze towered high in the distance, vines ripe on the walls’ sides. Here was home, as much a prison as a paradise. He wasn't sure what lay beyond the walls of the Maze, but even so, he was determined to find out, Newt and the others beside him. He sighed inwardly, taking in a large lungful of air before letting it all out. Evening sunlight cascaded down from the sky, bathing the Glade and himself in a warm orange glow, the sun setting in the distance. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds around him. He could hear the wind in the grass, the birds in the trees, and the distant voices of the Gladers. It was peaceful, serene even, if but for a moment.

"’Ello love," came a tentative voice nearby, Thomas opening his eyes and turning to see Newt slowly walking towards him. The blonde had his hands outstretched, his fingers just grazing the tips of the flowing grass around them. Thomas thought he looked absolutely beautiful: the way the sunlight turned his blonde hair to gold, his thick accent, even the slight limp the boy carried himself with. Newt hated it, but Thomas thought it another endearing aspect of the teen.

"I thought I'd come up here for bit, it's peaceful," Thomas said, Newt kneeling down at his side and hooking an arm under his. The brunette welcomed the touch, leaning into it of his own accord, both looking off into the distance. Thomas watched as a flock of birds flew across the sky, deftly avoiding the Maze itself before settling into a nearby grove of trees.

"I have a feeling. . .we are close to getting out of here," he whispered, earning a slight nod from the boy next to him. Thomas trusted his instincts, and they were almost always right. He felt Newt rest his head onto his shoulder, the blonde mop of hair tickling his neck slightly. He relished the contact, leaning his own head against Newt’s.

"What do you think waits for us on the other side?" Thomas asked after a moment of silence.

"Like I shucking know. . .but I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it. Together," Newt murmured happily, turning to look Thomas in the eyes before grasping his hand and bringing it to his lips. Feeling a blush creep onto his face, he smiled before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss onto the blonde’s forehead.

"Together ‘til the end. Gladers for life," Thomas whispered the Glade’s signature motto, Newt rolling his eyes as the two of them chuckled.

"Your one cheesy slinthead, ya know that!" Newt giggled, offering Thomas a view into a whole other side of himself that Newt kept hidden from everyone else, except him.

"Oh shut your face, ya shucker," Thomas laughed, his giggling dying down as they settled into silence, gazing into each other’s eyes, the wind passing between them. Thomas watched as Newt leaned his head closer, their eyes fluttering close before their lips met. It was a beautiful moment. He felt as light as a feather, his chest blossoming with a sudden warmth and his heart fluttering like a butterfly. He knew that Newt felt the same, their lips moving in tandem together. After what had seemed an eternity to both boys, they finally broke apart, both taking shallow breaths. Newt offered Thomas a smile, their hearts warm and bodies close.

"Come on love, let’s go get something to eat," Newt muttered softly, Thomas nodding his head in agreement. They both stood, Thomas sliding his hand into Newt’s, before walking down the hill at a leisurely pace, their hearts warm with their love for one another. Thomas thought of how lucky he was to have someone to call his own. Yes, love is many things. It was beautiful, endearing, and chaste. Love also had a name, and for Thomas, that name was Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love my friends!


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to climb to the top of the Maze walls to see what's overhead. A simple misstep lands him in hot water with two certain Gladers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles will come! Please tell me what you think! In Newtmas we trust!

Step, vine, and jump. Step, vine, and jump. Peering over his shoulder, he inhaled sharply as he suddenly felt a wash of fear pool inside him. Returning his attention to the wall in front of him, Thomas kept climbing. Minho and Newt were going to murder him when they found out. He had to see what was over the top though, his whole inner being compelling him forward and up the vine-covered wall. Step, vine, and jump. Almost there. Step, vine, and jump. He could see the edge of the top by now, his body hugging the greenery that grew along the side of the wall. Step, vine and. . .snap. He felt himself grow weightless suddenly, the top of the wall receding into the distance. He blinked in confusion, before realizing that humans weren't meant to fly. Pure dread filled his heart, then nothing.

SLAM

Darkness. He was numb. He could hear distant voices, their words echoing in his mind.

"Come back Tommy, please come back," whispered one.

"Don't give up on us now ya shank," whispered another. He knew those voices. They were warm and comforting, giving him a sense of belonging. He strained to see as a faint light shimmered its way into view. He ran for it. He needed to be closer to those voices, no matter the cost.

"Come back Tommy, just come back."

"I'm coming!" Thomas cried out, picking up speed. The closer to the light he got, the more his body ached. He felt like a weight was pressing down onto his chest, his breathing becoming shallower and more painful with every step.

"Come on Tomboy, don't leave us like this," the other voice whispered, Thomas willing himself to sprint towards the ever-growing beacon. Soon it was enveloping him, overtaking his senses. He ran straight for it, diving headfirst into the light.

Cracking open his eyelids, Thomas peered up at the ceiling. His whole body felt like it was weighed down with rock, every breath and movement causing him to ache and shudder. The second sensation he felt was that of the bandage wrapped around his head and chest, the tight fabric constricting his breathing. Everything was on fire—his nerves lit up with pain at every thought and motion.

"Tommy?" the first familiar voice called, Thomas achingly turning his head to see a blonde-haired man sitting next to him, eyes wide with fear and shock.

"N-Newt?" He rasped, his voice coming out hoarse and dry. Suddenly there was a pair of hands enveloping his bandaged head, a pair of lips pressing softly to his.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again ya bloody slinthead!" Newt cried, peppering Thomas with feathery light kisses.

"He's awake?!" came the other familiar voice, Thomas feeling his mattress dip as another pair of hands grabbed his chin and directed his gaze towards the owner. He peered up into the almond-shaped eyes of Minho, the Asian staring down at him with an incredulous look.

"What were you thinking!? You scared us to death!" Minho hollered, Thomas flinching painfully at the sudden outburst.

"I'm. . .sorry," was all he could manage, his throat burning. He alternated his gaze between the two men, their faces a mixture of love, anger, shock, and sadness. He felt lithe fingers lightly trace his cheeks, Minho's hand moving small circles on his exposed stomach as Newt caressed him.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, the boys sharing a look before returning their attention to the injured boy.

"Gally found you by the wall, said you'd bloody fell. Your legs were banged up and you have several cracked ribs. You've been asleep the past few days with a concussion. Winston didn't know if you'd wake up or not. . .Alby was. . .he. . ."

"He was going to chisel your name off the wall, Tomboy. . .we thought you were gone," Minho finished, Newt nodding his head as he stifled a small cry. Thomas saw tears rolling down the blonde’s cheeks, and even Minho's eyes began to glisten, something Thomas had never seen happen before.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so depressed, Thomas?" Minho whispered, Thomas arching his eyebrow in confusion. Then it clicked, God he must've been the stupidest boy alive to not have seen it earlier. Everyone must've thought he jumped on purpose. Thomas shook his head side to side, tears of his own welling up inside his eyes as he croaked out a mangled apology.

"I was trying to help. I w-wanted to see. . .above the wall, s'all," he whimpered, the boys sharing another look before peering at Thomas with both confusion and relief.

"So. . .you didn't jump on purpose then?" came Newt's soft voice, Thomas nodding his head in turn.

"You bugging wanker! How could you be so stupid!?" Newt hollered after a few seconds of silence, Minho groaning loudly as he fell back onto the bed.

"Trying to. . .help. That's all, I'm so sorry," whispered Thomas, tears still making their way down his bandaged cheeks. Feeling a hand run through his brunette locks, he gazed up at Minho's dark chocolate eyes.

"You stupid shank! Don't you ever scare us like that again, ya hear!? I swear, you about gave me a bleeding heart attack!" Minho both laughed and screamed at the same time, pressing a chaste kiss to Thomas’ lips.

"I wanna go home," the boy whimpered, Newt and Minho chuckling behind their tears as they nodded their heads in unison.

The two boys stood up, Minho tenderly reaching under the injured man. Thomas felt as he picked him up bridal style, holding the boy’s body close as Thomas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Minho nuzzled his neck into the boy’s head, Thomas suddenly feeling wiped out. Minho carried him like a fragile piece of art, his grip firm but tender. Newt supported his legs carefully, taking care to keep the bandages tight and bound. It took several moments but they were soon walking into their shared bedroom, Minho walking over and carefully depositing the near-broken boy into their bed. Thomas groaned out in slight pain before feeling a glass press to his lips, Newt tenderly raising his head so he could drink. The water felt like life to his dry throat, Thomas actually moaning in happiness as he washed the liquid down his parched throat. He closed his eyes as Newt rested his head back down onto the pillow, the mattress dipping on either side of him. He felt two pairs of arms wrap around his body, Newt from his left and Minho from his right. Scooting closer, Thomas rested his head atop the Runner's chest as Newt spooned him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What would we do without you ya shank?" Minho whispered, Thomas humming in response before feeling a smile crack onto his face. Although he was in pain, he felt like he was in heaven right now, Newt and Minho flush against him, their steady breathing already lulling him to sleep.

"Love you Tommy," Newt whispered from behind, Thomas feeling a sense of warmth overtake his heart.

"Love you too Newtie. . .you too Minho," he whispered back, receiving a chaste kiss to his forehead from each of them in return. That was all it took to pull him the rest of the way into a restful slumber, secured protectively between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love my friends!!


End file.
